clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
A coin is the main currency of Club Penguin Island and it is used as a legal tender. They can be unlocked and obtained through mini games, competitions, or salaries. Fluffy the Fish is engraved in all of the standard 1 coins. Receiving/Earning coins You receive 500 coins when you create a penguin. You can earn more by these ways: Unlocking Varying amounts of coins ranging from 100 to 5,000 can be unlocked from entering codes or using real books. Games Coins are earned by playing single or multiplayer games. Almost every game (excluding Card-Jitsu, Fair games, Card-Jitsu Fire & Water, as well as Club Penguin Times games) provides you with coins after playing. You can also receive coins by digging in the Gold Mine. The coins you earn in games is usually equal to 10% of your total score, and if you have all the stamps for that game, then your payout is doubled, providing the game contains stamps. Arguably, the best way to earn quick coins is to play the Underwater Level in the Puffle Rescue. Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with coins (usually 10,000 coins). Subjects of competitions include clothing or igloo designing and scripture competition. Salary for Special Roles You are able to receive monthly paychecks through Penguin Mail for having a few "jobs" which include being a Tour Guide and EPF Agent. The monthly paycheck for Tour Guides is 250 coins, and for EPF Agents, it is 350 coins. Formerly, if you were a Secret Agent, you would receive 250 coins per month. Paychecks were added on May 2, 2009. Spending Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non-members are only allowed limited ways of spending their coins: *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buying Flags. *Adopting Red and Blue Puffles. *Sending Post Cards. *Buying food & bathing supplies for their puffles. *Donating for certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. *Buy certain clothing from catalogs. *Buy game upgrades for games "Ten" coin A "ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found in the games Jet Pack Adventure and Jetpack Boost, and can also be found when digging for coins in the Cave Mine. Prehistoric coin When penguins traveled back in time during the Prehistoric Party 2013, the Prehistoric Party 2014, and the Prehistoric Party 2016, coins and dinosaur eggs can be seen in the game Dino Dig. The coin was dark blue with a touch of green and was shaped like a pentagon with a hole in the middle. Transferring Coins *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, and Club Penguin Game Day! all let players transfer coins at will. *The Club Penguin App and Sled Racer app automatically transfers coins earned after playing the game. Coin Codes Coin codes are similar to coins, the difference being that coin codes are in real life (found on Club Penguin merchandise) and they allow you to redeem items online, in the Treasure Book. They are shaped like standard one-coins, with the code on the back, with a picture of the merchandise it came with. They are made of plastic. Coins for Change Since the Christmas Party 2007, there has been a Coins for Change program during every Holiday Party. In the end, more than 2.5 million penguins donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations. Trivia *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 100 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released, this was changed to 500 coins. *The coins in Jet Pack Adventure float because of a painted alloy made by Gary. *In the Club Penguin Improvement Project, players would start out with 20000 coins. *When a player joined an activity in 101 Days of Fun and a moderator saw this, they would receive 1001 coins. *If a comment in the "Reviewed By You!" section of the What's New Blog was chosen, the player who commented would receive 10000 coins. *The maximum amount of coins a player can have is 9999999. However, a penguin can normally only have 1000000 coins. Coins beyond that can only be earned by puffle digging. When players have over a million coins, they will no longer earn any coins from games, and entering codes that yield coins will reset the counter back to one million. *The cheapest item that costs coins in Club Penguin is the Cheap Time Travel Hat, which costs a mere 10 coins. On the other hand, the most expensive item is the Doom Drone, which costs 3000 coins. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo is the most expensive overall, costing 5000 coins. Gallery Puffle Rescue Coin.png|A coin, as seen in Puffle Rescue Coin.PNG|The Coin Emote Penguin167.png|A secret agent carrying coins PizzaCoin.png|A pizza penguin carrying coins PirateCoin.png|A pirate in Christmas clothes carrying a coin YellowPenguinCoin.png|A yellow penguin carrying a coin Penguin173.png|A purple penguin carrying a coin CoinBag.png|A Coin Bag with 500 coins as seen in the Treasure Book PenguinwithCoin.png|A blue penguin with a coin Puffle Pood Icon Chocolatecoin.png|The Chocolate Coin puffle food Need more coins.png|The "need more coins" popup Spilled coins template image 1.png|A pile of coins Play Donations.PNG|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus ChargeCoinsMoney.png|Coins being carried on a train (During the Holiday Party 2013) Lucky Coin Pin.PNG|The Lucky Coin Pin 5000CoinsBagOperationPuffleInterface.png|The icon in the Operation: Puffle Agent Interface that awarded players 5000 coins when clicked on Coin CPI small.png|A coin from Club Penguin Island bag-of-coins.png See also *Coins for Change *Tickets *Medal Category:Currency